


Everybody Talks

by PeppyDragon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Infidelity, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyDragon/pseuds/PeppyDragon
Summary: Evfra plans on working out some aggression in the sparring ring, but Pathfinder Ryder has something else in mind.





	1. Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but I would be just so, so thrilled if I had an Evfra wandering about. (Please don't sue!) 
> 
> This fic's title song is "Everybody Talks," by Neon Trees. Please enjoy!

The SSV Tempest slid into port, her shining flank reflecting the morning sun. The light danced across the slightly wet bridges and walkways of the market. Evfra strode through the spaces quickly, eyes scanning the merchants and shoppers, loungers and workers The morning was always the busiest time to traverse the city, but it was also the most invisible. Evfra could slide through the crowds milling about and disappear into them.

In the crowds, he was no longer the leader of the Resistance. He could have been an average soldier. An emissary. A no one.

But he was a bit of a no one, he realized. Other than being the leader of the Resistance, what was he? He had no friends, no family. Not anymore.

The door into the Resistance Headquarters slid open as he neared and Evfra let out a long sigh, feeling his anonymity disappear like smoke from a dying fire. Eyes rose to meet his as he walked through the room, and then they turned their gaze back to their work quickly. They knew not to stare for too long, lest Evfra notice and scold them.

“ _Daar_ , _Ushior_ , sparring ring,” he snapped. Half of the assembled Resistance members split away from their duties and followed Evfra outside. Behind the HQ was a large circle of dirt, ringed by a calf-high stone wall.

It was in this circle, the sparring ring, where Evfra stopped and turned to those angara on the outside of the stone. “Who is first?”

“I will be,” a young angara, new to the faction and looking defiant, said, stepping into the ring.

Evfra, almost cruelly, admired the bravery at the same time he analyzed each weakness and prepared to destroy the boy in three moves or less.

“Begin,” Evfra said, blocking a fist and slamming his foot into the bend of the angara’s knee, the boy crumpling immediately with a shout of pain.

 _Only one move,_ Evfra mused to himself. _Either these boys need more one-on-one training, or they are becoming complacent now that we have the aliens helping us._ “Do not leave your weaknesses open,” Evfra snapped. “If your enemy sees you, they see your flaws. Protect yourself at all times.” He wondered if he was shouting this more to the recruits, or to himself.

After all, he had sent a message to the Tempest to invite the human Pathfinder to come spar with him. Sparring with the alien who he had been dreaming of for months. In the best case scenario, he would mildly injure her, regain his composure, and see her more clearly. In the worst case…. _We will not let that come to pass,_ he told himself firmly.

 

* * *

 

Ryder had arrived sometime between Evfra giving a scathing monolog about the kett, and Evfra sending a veteran fighter to the ground with a rough hit to the diaphragm. Evfra was gentler with the man, as he had been out on injury for months, but that didn’t mean he was going to let him off easily.

Evfra glanced out among the others, trying to find the next recruit, but his eyes landed on the moonbeam face of Ryder. She was watching intently, her arms over her chest, mouth drawn into a half-smile.

The humans, Evfra was discovering more and more, were incredibly expressive in their body language. Less so in their words. Evfra was beginning to admire that - perhaps because it was so much closer to his style of communication.

“Pathfinder, care to test your strength?”

She grinned, eyes glinting at the challenge. She hopped over the wall lithely, her small, slender build making it much easier for her than the angara. The veteran fighter, getting his breath back finally, limped out of the ring as Ryder entered it.

She pulled off her outer layer, the white and blue shirt of the Andromeda Initiative pooling on the ground. Her undershirt was thin and laid close to her skin. The black of the slender straps seemed to make her skin glow even more in the sunlight.

She tossed her hair up into a ponytail and, if Evfra hadn’t been so busy looking at her movements, he would have noticed many of the other angara were equally entranced and confused. She was such a small thing, so soft and so round in strange places.

Or their confusion was because Evfra allowed her onto the sparring ring, the almost-holy training ground. And instead of looking reverent, or humbled, she was grinning and thrumming with excited energy.  “So, what are the rules?” she asked. No hellos, no pleasantries. Evfra was so pleased that he wanted to smile.

“The first one to the ground loses a point. We go for five points. For you, human - you are allowed to stop after the first fall if you need it.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on hitting the ground,” she retorted, stretch one arm across her body, the other hand on her shoulder, massaging the flesh there. Stretching out, making herself more limber.

The angara surrounding the ring broke into a fit of laughter and snickers which made Evfra snap, “Back to work! _Daar_ unit, did you not receive orders to survey the northern sector?” The men dispersed quickly, but their annoyance at being sent away was palpable.

“Worried about getting beaten by a woman in front of your boys?” Ryder quipped, her voice full of playfulness. She stretched the other arm across her body, her breasts pressing against her shirt at the movement.

Evfra turned his gaze from the soft flesh peeking above her top, but he was sure she’d caught him. At least, being an alien, he could feign curiosity if she questioned him. That is how he had explained his questions to the clinic doctors who had helped patch up the Pathfinder after her drunken scuffle during a shore leave a month prior. He had asked about her injuries, of course, but also about all of those fleshy bits that bounced pleasantly when she jogged through the markets in her civilian clothes.

But it wasn’t curiosity, not really. It was desire. A desire Evfra hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Worried about beating a tiny, fragile human in front of my men,” he finally replied, realizing that she had been staring at him, smirking, waiting for him to answer.  He had been too busy trying to memorize the swell of her breasts and curves of her hips.

Ryder finished her stretches and rolled her head around, her neck popping in a strange, gruesome sound. “Okay, Evfra. Let’s do this.”

Evfra struck first, no hesitation and no remorse. His first hit went for her jaw, but she quickly deflected, raising her arm defensively. Her other arm curled up between them, fist jamming heavily against Evfra’s ribs, pain exploding out through his body. Evfra was not used to others diverging him so quickly; was not used to anyone anticipating his moves and countering. Not like that.

It became evident, the more the two parried and danced between one another, that their strengths and weaknesses largely negated one another. Evfra’s superior strength did nothing for him when Ryder’s quick, small body could duck and weave away from him faster than he could follow.

After twenty minutes of circling and taking hits and doling them out, the pair were slowing down, making mistakes, taking risks.  When Ryder lashed out with her foot, Evfra grabbed it, twisting, and the Pathfinder spun as she fell to the dirt, grunting, breath heaving in her chest.

“Do you give up?” Evfra challenged. And despite his best efforts, he was smiling, smirking, and his voice was - dare he admit - teasing. He reached his hand down to her to help her up.

Ryder was smiling, too. She was also panting, her hair beginning to fall out of its confines and fan across her glistening cheeks. “Evfra, you could learn a lot from me.” She placed her hand in his and then yanked.

Evfra landed on her, but only for a moment. She spun out from under him and, as he turned over to get his bearings, she descended on his waist, legs to either side of him. She leaned down, her forearm pressed firmly into his neck.

“I think I win,” she breathed, face so close to his that he could see the faint lines on her rosy lips.  Evfra stared up at her, and she stared down at him, and the silence slowly stretched between them.

And then he kissed her.

He hadn’t planned on it, hadn’t even come close to thinking about it, but it didn't seem to matter. His neck raised, his face lifted to hers, and his mouth covered hers.  More shocking was that she did not pull away.

Her lips were softer than anything he’d ever felt, like exceptionally creamy nutrient paste, but solid. His hands rose to her sides and the exposed skin there, and that, too, was luxurious. So smooth and pliable under his fingertips, but also firm like the tension line of water.

Evfra grabbed her hips and flipped her over. She was on her back in the dirt, staring up at him with those startling eyes. She was still panting, but it was less about the sparring, Evfra was beginning to think.  “Seduction to get me on the ground? You angara fight dirty,” she breathed.

“Sparring isn't exactly on my mind,” he replied, lowering himself over her. This time it was her lips that found his. Needy. Hungry. Her tongue was in his mouth, caressing. Her fingers were sliding under his under armor, finding the seam between layers and pushing them apart. Her fingers moved with expertise as if she had done it before. And for a moment, Evfra felt jealousy flare thought him. Had she and Jaal…?

Her fingers on his skin were cold compared to his bioelectric heat, which only caused more of a rush. Evfra's jealousy forgotten, his body responded with small currents of electricity, which made Ryder jump, and then giggle, and then moan.

“Oh God,” she whispered suddenly.  Evfra pulled back, concerned. He’d overstepped. It had all been such a mistake.  Ryder’s eyes opened, and she frowned at him. “Why’d you stop?”

He blinked. “You sounded… unhappy.”

Ryder’s confusion grew, but instead of saying anything, she wrapped her legs around his waist, using them to pull him further down. He was pressing against the length of her, feeling every inch of her against him.

And it nearly made him weak.

He was kissing her again, hands running over her skin, lifting her shirt up and over, exposing the sharp curve of her ribcage, her full breasts, the indent between her hips and abdomen. Every part of her was a new adventure and Evfra was drunk with a desire to explore all of it.  He pressed his face into her stomach, kissing across the tight skin, running up across her sternum. The feel of her bones beneath her skin beneath his lips was something he couldn’t even fathom, but it made his blood sing in his veins. She was beginning to move her hips against him, moaning, her back arching as his mouth descended on her breast, tongue exploring the hard peak of her nipple.

“Evfra?”

Evfra startled back to life hearing the voice of Moshae Sjefa. Ryder, too, was suddenly flailing in an attempt to get out from under Evfra, her cheeks as red as the sunrise that morning.

“Oh _God_ ," she said again, but this time the tone was completely different. Her arms went over her breasts as she sat in the dirt, too far from her shirts to cover herself properly.

The Moshae chose not to say anything other than, “Evfra, you were late for our meeting. Perhaps you could see me when you are done training?”

Evfra looked between Moshae Sjefa and Ryder, whose face was slowly twisting into an awkward smile. “Hi, Moshae,” she called.

“Ryder. It is good to see you enjoying yourself,” she replied with a hint of mirth.

Evfra was suddenly glad that the Moshae loved the human Pathfinder so much. Otherwise, this could have been a much more severe discovery.  “I will be right in, Moshae,” Evfra said.

“Good. Perhaps the next time you two decide to spar, do so after a nice dinner and somewhere private?”

“You’re brilliant, Moshae Sjefa,” Ryder said kindly. To Evfra she added, “Dinner tonight?”  The Moshae smiled before departing, leaving the pair to compose themselves.

Now, without an audience, Ryder dropped her arms away from her skin, stood, and began slowly dressing. Evfra took the time to admire the plainness of her skin, which somehow made it more exotic. While watching her pull her undershirt on, he decided that he couldn’t determine his favorite part of her body yet. There was still much left unseen. Unexplored.

His mouth watered at the thought.

“Evfra?” she asked as if she was repeating herself.

“Yes? What?”

“Dinner tonight?” He nodded affirmation. “Your place?” she added with a slight grin.

As private as he was sure her quarters on the Tempest were, he was not particularly interested in finding out if the others could hear them. At least his home was quiet, secluded, and would offer him the time and space to see just how flexible the small alien could be.

“Mine,” he finally breathed, getting to his feet and stepping toward her. She turned her head up to him, catching his lips with hers, hand caressing his cheek and down his chest. “I’ll send the navpoint.”

“I’ll bring some drinks,” Ryder murmured against his mouth.

“The only thing I am planning on drinking is you,” he purred.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Ryder whispered, voice a heady mix of surprise and lust. Evfra chuckled throatily. He was beginning to like the phrase.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Evfra meet up for their follow-up sparring date. Unfortunately, they aren't alone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but ya'll convinced me that we need-need-needed some more Evfra/Jaal jealousy and an insanely horny Ryder, so - here we go!
> 
> The title song for this chapter is the infinitely sexy "Rev 22-20" by Puscifer. Please enjoy!

Evfra’s home was small and sparse, only a studio, but it was his.  He looked around the room, trying to find things to straighten or to move. Anything to make the place more comfortable for his soon-arriving human companion.  But there were no real personal effects, nothing aside from a music player.  He had picked up some flowers on his way home but had no vase, so they lay on the bar between the small kitchen and the smaller dining area.

The dining area, littered with guns and parts in varying states of disarray. He made an angry noise in the back of his throat.  There were few things less romantic to most women than guns.

He tried to think of a place to move them --perhaps under the bed?-- when a knock on his door alerted him of Ryder’s arrival. He cursed under his breath, steeled himself for the coming rejection, and opened the door.

Ryder was standing there, smirking at him, wearing all black - close fitted pants that hugged her every curve and muscle, tank top and a leather jacket on top of it.  She was holding tavum in one hand, and another bottle of something amber in the other.

Evfra stared at her for longer than necessary, to the point that Ryder raised an eyebrow and murmured, “Are you going to invite me in, or should I find another angara to share these with?”

Evfra felt heat tingle through his body, and he reached out brutishly, grabbing one of her wrists and pulling her inside.  She chuckled at that and leaned up against the wall beside the door, her eyelids fluttering, smile widening.  

Evfra’s nervousness was gone in that moment.  There was something about her that pushed his buttons most frustratingly.  He lost his head around her.  Forgot his duties, forgot decorum.  His mouth descended to hers, and she moaned against him, her tongue flicking against his lower lip.  He opened his mouth to her, and her tongue slipped in, exploring his mouth, grazing against his.

Evfra’s hands ran along the length of her torso, feeling her beneath the thin cloth of her tank top.  He wanted his mouth on her so badly it made his teeth hurt.  He pushed her jacket down over her shoulders, but it got caught at her wrists.  She was still holding the liquor bottles.

Ryder chuckled, pushing Evfra back with one of the bottles and slipping away from him.  She sauntered over to the bar, hips swaying, jacket still pooling off of her wrists.  She put the bottles down and tossed her jacket onto the back of one of his dining chairs.

Now that Evfra could see her from a distance, he noticed a large purple bruise forming on her shoulder.  He stepped toward her, touching the discolored flesh gently.  Even so, she winced.  “How did this happen?  I saw you just this morning.” 

“Just this morning where you practically ground-pounded me to the floor?” she asked teasingly, reaching out to run a fingernail lightly down Evfra’s throat.  “It’s nothing major. I’ve had much worse.”

Evfra felt his blood boiling.  “From other lovers?”

The corners of Ryder’s lips ticked upward.  “I meant in general, but yes.  From lovers, too.”  She leaned into him, pressing her lips against his cheek, whispering, “I like it rough.  Think you can handle that?”

Evfra growled and bit down on her neck, hard enough to drawn a startled gasp from Ryder.  And then a moan.  Her nails raked across his under armor and once again found the seam between the two layers.  She peeled his top half off in less than ten seconds, much faster than Evfra thought possible.

And she wasn’t started by his body. In fact, she purred in appreciation, her lips sucking down his neck, his chest, the hollow between his ribs.

He could barely think.  It had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone, let alone someone so eager.  He wasn’t sure what to call it, and he seemed to be losing more and more brain cells as Ryder lowered herself to her knees, kissing the growing bulge underneath the armor.

Evfra needed to feel her.  He needed to hold her, grip her, reassure himself that she was truly there.  He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to him, kissing her hard, and then picked her up, carrying her to the small bed.

She was both lighter and more robust than he had expected, but she was nothing in comparison to the angara.  He tossed her onto the bed, where she bounced for a moment, giggling.  He descended on her, legs between hers.  He pushed her shirt up and over her, feeling deja vu of that morning, and began kissing the ridge of her abdomen, the swell of her ribs.  He nipped her as he moved, quick, sharp bites that made her squirm and sigh.  Her hands were on his head, caressing.

He covered her breasts in bites and kisses before sucking her nipples reverently, slowly thrusting himself against her.  The apex of her legs was getting wet to the point that he could feel it through her pants and his thin armor.

He left her breasts, making her moan in a less-than-pleased way, but he had only left to peel her shoes and leggings off.  He looked up at the shape of her slender body.  Her mottled skin held scars and bruises, all in different stages of healing, but she was gorgeous.  It was the body of an alien warrior and nothing, it seemed, made Evfra more entranced than that.

He lowered himself to her sex, the heat from which nearly rivaled his bioelectricity.  She was dauntingly wet - angara were not quite so lubricated.  But he lowered himself to her and groaned immediately at the feel and taste of her.  It was like pressing his face into sweet silk.

He drank her in, enthralled with how her body was moving against him. Her legs were over his shoulders, the weight of them driving him wild.  His fingers gripped her hips, pulling her harder into his face, into his mouth.

Ryder was gasping after not too long, her moans getting louder and more frantic.  Her thighs pressed into the sides of his head, hard, as a long, low moan shuddered out of her.  Her body quaked below him, fingernails digging sharply into his head.

“Jesus,” she whispered as he slowly extricated himself from her, kissing his way up her body to her neck.  “Fuck, Evfra, you’ve had practice.”

The truth was that he hadn’t, not recently.  There was just something about her.

Ryder tilted his head up and kissed him.  He hesitated momentarily, his mouth still covered in her taste, but Ryder didn’t seem to care. In fact, she appeared to enjoy tasting herself on him, which only made Evfra’s desire heighten.  Ryder sat up not long after and stood without a word, sashaying over to the bar.  She opened the bottles and went rummaging around from cups in Evfra’s cabinets.

Evfra reclined on the bed, enjoying the view of her round, succulent ass as she stood on tiptoes to find glasses.  “Tavum or whiskey?” she asked over her shoulder, smirking like she knew he’d been admiring her.  Her long hair had come out of its ponytail and was now falling in loose waves around her shoulders and upper back.

“Tavum,” he replied.  He wasn’t sure what whiskey was and didn’t want an adverse reaction when this was shaping up to be the best night of his life.

She poured the drinks and returned to him, intentionally slow, allowing him to take in a majesty of her breasts as she walked.  His unabashed staring seemed to make her smug.  She was grinning coyly, handing him his drink and taking a sip of hers.  She winced, just slightly, and then hummed in approval.  She set her drink down on the side table beside Evfra’s bed and then began peeling the rest of his armor off.  

Once she did, she immediately lowered her mouth to his cock, flaming it back into life in an instant.  He grew too large for her mouth quickly, but it didn’t stop her from trying.  Her tongue slid across the small bulbs and ridges of him, swirling around the sensitive head.

<addened with desire, Evfra finished his liquor in one gulp and tossed the glass away, hearing it shatter somewhere in the room.  He didn’t even care.  Ryder giggled against his cock, the vibration eliciting a small bioelectrical shock.  It didn’t seem to phase Ryder, either, for she kept licking and sucking at him as best she could with her small mouth.

Evfra couldn’t take it anymore.  He grabbed her effortlessly and flipped her onto the bed, flicking her legs out to either side, readying himself between her legs.  With one hand, he guided and bumped himself into position, slowly sliding as much of himself into her as he could.

It was a good thing humans became so wet because Evfra wasn’t sure he would have made it inside without tearing her apart otherwise.  Ryder was groaning under him, her eyes fluttering, hands cupping her breasts as her hips ground against him.  Evfra was drunk with the look of her.  How her hair fanned out across the bed, how her nails made crescent moon indents in her soft breasts, how her muscles corded and smoothed with their movements.

Evfra grabbed Ryder’s wrists in one his hands, holding them above her head, and she let out a keening cry of pleasure.  Evfra lowered his face to her breasts, going back and forth between them, wanting nothing more than this forever.

Evfra almost didn’t notice that Ryder’s omnitool interface was lighting up.  And when he did, he did the unthinkable - he didn’t mention it.  It didn’t appear to help, though, because Ryder suddenly stiffened.  “What is it, SAM?”

Evfra stopped moving for a moment, confused, before remembering that she had an AI in her head at all times.  The thought was strange to him, but no stranger than bedding an alien with an AI in her head.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she said quickly.  “Evfra, is the door locked?”

“What?” he asked, suddenly alarmed.  “Yes, of course-”

But the door slid open with a whoosh and Evfra realized that no, he indeed had not locked his door.  He had been too busy trying to get Ryder in bed.

Which is where she was now, Evfra still inside of her.  Jaal was standing in the entryway, staring at them with fire in his eyes.

Ryder let out a deep sigh and sank into the bed as far she could.  Evfra wasn’t sure if getting off of Ryder would be the best course of action, or just staying where he was in hopes that Jaal would just leave.

But Jaal did not leave.

“Shit,” Evfra mattered.

“Ditto,” Ryder bemoaned.


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three, in which Jaal and Evfra have a showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except my smutty mind. Also, the title song for this chapter is the angry/sexy song "Heartbeat," by Childish Gambino. Please enjoy! xoxo - NP

The silence stretched out between the three, but the animosity from Jaal was palpable, clogging the room with the heat of it.

“What is this?” he demanded finally.  He didn’t look at Ryder.  His gaze was fixed, unblinkingly, on Evfra.

Evfra opened his mouth to respond, and then realized he had no words.  The intention for tonight had been a fling, a release of tension.  Now, after tasting her, after feeling her… Evfra wasn’t sure he would be able to let her go.

But how does one tell that to a third party? A third party who seemed to have a vested interest in the goings on.

“Jaal-” Ryder began softly.

“I did not ask you,” he snapped heatedly.  “I asked the angara I called a friend.”

Evfra was painfully aware that he was still inside Ryder and that Ryder was trying to very silently and slowly slide off of his deflating erection.

Evfra decided to try honesty. “Jaal, this is… this is something we both wanted.”

And then Jaal was moving, striding to the bed quickly, hands balled into fists.  Ryder slid off of Evfra and scuttled back on the bed, back up against the wall, eyes wide.  She looked afraid.  But also fascinated.

Evfra spun to meet Jaal, putting himself between the human and the other angara.  “You will not hurt her,” he said sharply.

Jaal’s fist connected with Evfra’s cheek and he stumbled back into the bed, head spinning.

“You dare,” Jaal hissed.  “You dare touch her after I told you my feelings for her.  You dare accuse me of planning to hurt her?”  Jaal grabbed Evfra by the shoulders and tossed him against the far wall.

Evfra knocked over a dining chair in the flight, Ryder’s jacket falling to the floor.  Evfra landed on the coat, but his left hand found the broken tavum glass.

Evfra cursed hotly, pulling himself to his feet and tearing the glass out of his palm.  He knew Jaal had every right for this, for this anger, but Evfra would be damned if he was going to let Jaal keep hitting him.

And then Evfra saw Jaal, kneeling at the side of the bed, his hands on either side of Ryder’s face.  Their foreheads were pressed together, almost reverently.

“Why?” Jaal asked her, voice clogged with emotion.  “Darling one, why? Have I done something to make you stray?”

“Jaal, baby, no,” she whispered back, stroking his cheek with a hand.  “Jaal-”

“I tell you I love you with each breath. I have tried to make you see how much you mean to me.”  He pulled back slightly.  “Look at me.  Look at me and tell me you love me.  Or say that you want him.  I need to know, now.”

Ryder’s eyelids fluttered, her mouth moving but no sound coming out.  She glanced over toward Evfra, but Jaal pulled her head back to his.  

Ryder hesitated. “Jaal, I love you.  I do.  Evfra and I… we just have this spark, and one thing led to another.  We were sparring, but sparring became a dance. And that became desire,” she attempted to explain.

“Do you want him?” Jaal asked, his voice hard.

“Jaal, don’t-”

“Answer me,” he demanded, raising his voice, eyes smoldering.

“I do.”  She looked sheepish. Ashamed.

Evfra was again concerned Jaal might hurt her, so he stepped forward, moving toward the bed so he could be ready if the need arose.

And at first, Evfra did think that Jaal was hurting Ryder.  Jaal grabbed her hair in one hand, balling it into his fist, and pulled.  Ryder let out a yelp, but Jaal lowered his mouth to her neck, and Ryder’s breath hitched, a moan sliding past her lips.

Evfra knew her noises well enough to know that Jaal’s touches aroused her, that his demanding nature made her weak.  She seemed to forget that Evfra was there as Jaal’s mouth moved down her body, capturing a nipple between his lips. He pulled Ryder up and off of the bed and she began tearing at his under armor, tossing his Rofjinn to the side.  Jaal was naked very quickly, and his cock was already bobbing to life.  It seemed the human had a way of flaming passions.

Jaal’s eyes rose to Evfra in a challenge as he slipped a hand between Ryder’s legs, making her mewl.

Evfra stepped toward them, the anger in his stomach blossoming.  Jaal couldn’t just walk into his home and start fucking Ryder.  Evfra wasn’t going to allow it.  If he couldn’t have Ryder in his own home, neither could Jaal.

And then Jaal removed his fingers from Ryder and used them to sucker punch Evfra in the ribs.  Evfra gasped past the pain, slumping down onto the bed.

“Jaal!” Ryder snapped, looking between them in a mix of confusion and annoyance.  “Jaal, please, don’t.”

Jaal made an unpleasant noise in his throat before replying, “Darling one, he needed one last lesson before I do this.”

And then Jaal picked Ryder up in his arms and deposited her on top of Evfra, her legs to either side of his, her gorgeous ass right there on Evfra’s abdomen.

“Jaal?” Ryder asked hesitantly.

Jaal leaned in, his mouth pressing to hers hard enough to bruise.  His hands were traveling down her back before cupping her ass.  Evfra watched, entranced, and felt himself growing, bumping against the wetness between Ryder’s legs.  Ryder began moving her pelvis against him, sliding her warmth across him while her arms encircled Jaal’s neck as he kissed her nape.

Evfra wasn’t sure how or why it was happening - or if he was entirely pleased with sharing Ryder.  But it was at least shaping up to be a better night than it had ten minutes prior.

Ryder raised herself off of Evfra, allowing his cock to bob upward before she carefully lowered herself back onto him.  She was groaning against Jaal’s mouth as she rode Evfra, her hair bouncing and swaying against her shoulder blades.

Lost in the crashing waves of pleasure from the human’s tight opening, Evfra had lost all concern for her safety and began thrusting into her hard and fast, making her cry out and arch her back in pleasure. Jaal, however, seemed to be getting jealous of Evfra’s affections and pulled Ryder off of him.  Ryder giggled and wrapped her arms around Jaal’s shoulders, her legs around his hips.  Jaal pushed her up against the wall, entering her roughly, thrusting with a maddening pace that seemed to be working out his aggression.  And making Ryder limp with ecstasy.

Evfra watched Jaal’s leg muscles flex, and Ryder’s nails scrabble across Jaal’s back, and he took the time to admire both of their athletic, toned bodies.  Ryder seemed completely at ease with Jaal in a way that made Evfra wildly jealous, but also proud.  They had been together for a time, it seemed.  Jaal had mentioned his feelings for her in passing months prior, but Evfra had never realized it had become more than that.  The pair was always professional around Evfra.  Seeing them now, however… it was enviable that they had become more.

Perhaps, some day, Ryder might be just as trusting and open with him.

If he lived long enough for that, Evfra mused when Jaal cast a hard look back at him.  But Jaal brought Ryder back to the bed, setting her on top of Evfra again, this time so that she was facing Evfra directly.  To Evfra’s surprise, Jaal reached down and took Evfra’s cock in his hand and helped slide him inside Ryder.

As Ryder began to move, Jaal lowered himself to the edge of the bed.  Whatever he was doing back there, Ryder began panting and moaning harder, her opening tightening almost painfully against Evfra. And then Evfra felt it.  Jaal’s mouth was against them, where Efvra and Ryder became one, his tongue lapping at them, strong and firm.

Evfra nearly released right then.  He had never expected to feel such a way, especially not when sharing a human with another angara. But the sensations were too much, too powerful, and Evfra grunted against the desire to come.

Jaal pulled away, licking up Ryder’s wet sex and to her ass. After a few moments there, with Ryder’s exclamations of ardor growing louder, Jaal slid his cock into her ass.

Evfra could feel Jaal moving, matching Evfra’s pace, and the feeling was inexplicable.  The pair moved in perfect harmony and Ryder, it seemed, was just as enthralled by it as Evfra.  She was quivering between them, her breasts in Evfra’s face.  He sucked her nipples while caressing her hips and sides with his hands, wanting to feel every inch of her, commit it to memory.

Jaal’s face was nuzzled into Ryder’s neck as he leaned over her back, grunting and whispering to her under his breath. Whatever he was saying was making Ryder wild.  She arched her back against him, her breasts attempting to slide away from Evfra, who only bit down a little harder and made Ryder squeal.

Jaal bit down on Ryder’s neck before pulling back.  But for one reason or another, Evfra leaned upward and kissed Jaal before the other angara could fully pull away.  Jaal’s eyes snapped open in surprise, and the two stared at each other for a few moments, no longer moving, no longer breathing.  Ryder squirmed between them, her eyes bright with lust.

“Do it again?” she asked.

And this time, it was Jaal who lowered his mouth to Evfra’s first.  The two kissed tentatively at first, and then harder as Ryder moaned in pleasure. They were moving again in synchronicity, Ryder’s cries turning breathy, and the pair felt her seizing up around them as an orgasm rocked her body against theirs.

Their mouths didn’t separate once, tongues exploring one another.  Their paces became mismatched, Evfra’s more erratic as he came closer to his release. Ryder’s lips found their way into the fray, and the three of them were licking and nipping one another, mouths hungry.

And then Evfra felt the swelling in the base of his abdomen, the hot and all-consuming feeling that was almost pain, but sweet.  He came roaring, unable to keep himself from clamping his jaws down on Jaal’s neck as Ryder nipped his jaw.

Jaal pulled away for a moment, kissing down Ryder’s back.  When Evfra slid out of her in a rush, Jaal replaced him with his fingers.  He slammed into her ass, his hand thrusting into her opening.  Evfra watched the pair move above him, watched as Ryder began panting heavily, close to another orgasm.  

Ryder came again, softer this time, but the force of it made her sag down on top of Evfra, her heart beating heavily through her thin skin.  Jaal was close behind her, grunting as he filled her.

The three slumped onto the small bed - Evfra and Jaal side-by-side with Ryder on top of them both.  They were all silent, wrapped up in their own heads.  And slowly realization seemed to start dawning on them.

“Oh,” Jaal said softly.

“Right?” Ryder quipped, tracing a finger over Jaal’s ribs.

“So…” Evfra drawled, uncomfortable.  It hadn’t been anyone’s plan for how the night should have shaped up.  Even so, Evfra was surprised to find that he quite enjoyed the unexpected foray.

“Well,” Ryder began.  “ _I_ had fun.”  The angara were silent.  That seemed to be making Ryder nervous. “Um… should we talk about this?” Ryder asked.  When there was more silence, she let out a little sigh, getting to her feet.  “Bathroom?”

“Around the corner to the left,” they both answered, which made Ryder smirk and the angara glance at each other sullenly.

Ryder disappeared around the corner, and the angara were left to figure themselves out.

“What happened here…” Jaal began.

“It was not planned,” Evfra said.

Jaal nodded slightly.  “It was not.”  There was a long stretch of silence before Jaal continued.  “Sara likes you.  And I love Sara.  If she needs others in her life, I will not be the one to stand in her way.”

“Jaal,” Evfra sighed.

“I am not conceding her to you, Evfra.  I will fight for her sole affections.  But if, along the way, she would like to see you… I would be willing.”  Evfra wasn’t sure he heard right.  “There is one condition,” Jaal added thoughtfully.

Evfra felt a trap coming.  “Yes?”

“No more sneaking around, hiding things.  I want to be involved.  Like tonight.”

Evfra knew his neck was flushing.  It was not something Evfra ever wanted or expected, but….  “I would be happy to try this more often.”  Evfra leaned in slightly, and Jaal closed the distance between them, their lips finding one another in a hesitant, exploring kiss.

Ryder, always one for timing, came back into the room and let out a long “Awww!”  She slid back into bed, this time wedged between them both, kissing Jaal and wiggling her body into Evfra.  “You two are the sweetest.”

They both caressed her hair back from her face.  “You are lucky I am forgiving.   _Both_ of you,” Jaal added pointedly.

Ryder tucked her face into Jaal’s chest, grinning.  “You love us.”

“I suppose I do,” Jaal acquiesced, somehow looking both pleased and annoyed all at once.


End file.
